


Red Carpet

by notjustmom



Series: IronStrange Bingo [14]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Just a bit of silliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Ironstrange Bingo Prompt: ReporterImagine it's Tony and Stephen's anniversary, and they were supposed to be going to a movie premiere for their 'date' but both Peter and Stephen are home sick with colds. Tony needs to make an appearance, as he hasn't been seen for months since a public fight with Steve...





	Red Carpet

"We have Tony Stark with us, and he's with Steve Rogers, looks like you two have patched things up nicely."

"You betchya, Crystal." Tony smirked for the camera and Steve sighed, but smiled in agreement.

"And I understand it's a special night for you, Tony?" Crystal asked sweetly, noting the slight tension that still existed between the two men.

"Yes, Crystal, Stephen and I have been married for five years, and he would have been here tonight with me, but he and our son Peter came down with nasty colds, if I might say something to them at home?"

"Of course."

"Happy Anniversary, Sunshine. I'm going to stop and get you some of that Hot and Sour Soup you love, and won tons for Pete and then I'll be home. Love you both." He blew them kisses, then draped his arm around Steve and offered the camera the Tony Stark smile he was famous for. He blew out a sigh of relief as the camera moved away from them and was about to walk towards the parking lot when Crystal tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Nice to see you out and about, Stark. You and Rogers doing okay?"

"I'm heading home, Crystal, ask the Boss, he can give you the company line. Off the record, we are co-workers, I know he's got my back, and I hope he knows I have his, and that's all that matters. I hope the family is well? Good, good - have a good night, Crystal."

 

Tony slipped off his shoes and crept into the living room, where two year old Peter was out cold against Stephen's chest. He placed the take out bag on the coffee table, then leaned down over Stephen and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Fever's coming down, finally. Sorry I had to go out, I used to love that stuff, but now I'd rather be home with my boys."

Stephen nodded and whispered hoarsely, "you were gorgeous as always, Rogers looked like he would have rather been fighting against Hydra again than stand there for another minute, but you two behaved well enough."

"We're fine. We're just both getting too old for this stuff. It's time for the younger crew to take over, but he still thinks he's twenty-five." He picked Peter up carefully from Stephen's chest and held him against his shoulder, then kissed the top of his head and sighed. "I'm going to try to put him down, and then I'll come back in here and sit with you while you eat your soup?"

Stephen rolled his eyes at him, but smiled at him, "yeah, doll face, I'd like that." He watched the screen as they replayed the short interview with Tony again, and chuckled as Tony threw his arm around Steve.

Tony dropped onto the couch then, he had quickly changed out of the tux he had put on for the red carpet shenanigans and had tossed on one of his concert shirts and a pair of sweats, and Stephen rested his head in his lap and sighed as Tony's strong fingers played with his hair. "Do I really look like that?" He asked in a hush. "I am getting old," he grumbled, "I hope the camera really does add ten pounds, or I need to get back in the gym."

"You're just as beautiful as you were five years ago when I married you, even more so, I think."

Tony snorted and leaned down and kissed the tip of Stephen's nose. "Idiot."

Stephen reached up and touched Tony's cheek. "Your idiot, only yours."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I know, Sunshine. Happy anniversary, love." He watched as Stephen's eyes closed slowly, and kissed his forehead one last time. "Rest, my heart, I love you so very much."


End file.
